His Sorrow
by Anna-366
Summary: A oneshot song fic for the song “Here by Me” by 3 Doors Down… Its been two years since Naraku’s defeat, the jewel’s completion, and Kagome’s leaving for good. Inuyasha now wonders what would have happened if he had told her. If he had told her how he felt


**His Sorrow**

**Anna**

Summary: A one-shot song fic for the song "Here by Me" by 3 Doors Down… Its been two years since Naraku's defeat, the jewel's completion, and Kagome's leaving for good. Inuyasha now wonders what would have happened if he had told her. If he had told her how he felt. He now wonders why he was so ignorant, rude, and full of pride. This story is about Inuyasha and how far he'll go to get Kagome back.

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha.**  
_'I hope you're doing fine out there without me_

_  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
_

_The things I thought you'd never know about me  
_

_Were the things I guess you always understood_

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
_

_Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
_

_And living without you…_

_And everything I had in this world  
_

_And all that I'll ever be  
_

_It could all fall down around me.  
_

_Just as long as I have you,  
_

_Right here by me._

_I can't take another day without you  
_

'_Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
_

_I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
_

_And be back in your arms where I belong_

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever know gets swept away  


_Inside of your love…_

_And everything I had in this world  
_

_And all that I'll ever be  
_

_It could all fall down around me.  
_

_Just as long as I have you,  
_

_Right here by me._

_As the days grow long I see  
_

_That time is standing still for me  
_

_When you're not here_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
_

_Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
_

_Inside of your love  
_

_And all that I'll ever be  
_

_It could all fall down around me.  
_

_Just as long as I have you,  
_

_Right here by me._

_And everything I had in this world  
_

_And all that I'll ever be  
_

_It could all fall down around me.  
_

_Just as long as I have you,  
_

_Right here by me.'_

Inuyasha's P.O.V:

I sat in the God Tree looking up into the sky. The stars twinkled brightly as if guiding the way for lost souls. The earth was wrapped in a dark raven blanket covering the lies it counseled.

Two years ago we had finally defeated Naraku and made the jewel whole. Two years ago our journey seemingly stopped. By combining the shards of the Shikon Jewel Kagome and I's mission was complete. She no longer had purpose to enter this world.

Against my own will I had grown to like this girl, maybe even love her. I can still remember the very day she left…

FLASHBACK:

Kagome said goodbye to Kaede and the villagers thanking them for their kindness. Her eyes became moist with tears as the people one by one thanked her as well. Kagome then turned to Shippo now lying on the ground crying loudly.

"Goodbye Shippo," she whispered picking up the kitsume.

Shippo continued to cry his little eyes out as he mumbled between sobs, "Bye Kagome."

Kagome hugged the little fox tightly then let him down as he ran off crying even harder. She then turned to Sango who too was tearing up.

"Goodbye Sango," Kagome whispered hurtfully, "Thank you. Thank you for being by my side."

Sango whipped the tears off her face and answered, "You were always like a sister to me Kagome. I wish you a long and happy life."

The two girls embraced tightly then slowly pulled apart tears swelling in their eyes. Kagome then turned to Kirara and petted her softly. "Bye Kirara," she whispered.

Kirara mewed softly and pounced into Kagome's arms, rubbing against her cheek. Kagome smiled and set the cat down.

Kagome turned to Miroku. He too had a hint of moister in his eyes but refused to let the tears fall. "Bye pervert," Kagome whispered smiling.

"Good bye my dear Kagome," Miroku replied, "I wish you a good life and happiness."

Kagome embraced him quickly and let go now turning to the hanyou. She quickly ran into his arms and cried into his haori top.

"Goo -Goo," the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. It was too painful to be finally saying good bye to the very woman he loved.  
She pulled away briefly to look into his amber eyes. He too had tears stored inside. This was his one chance. His one chance to finally tell her he loved her.

Inuyasha looked around at the people standing around him.

No, he thought, Not in front of all these people. I'll look soft.

Inuyasha embraced her tightly. "Good bye," the words had finally escaped. The two words that would set the two apart. Forever.

"Good bye," she whispered back tears streaming out of her chocolate eyes. Kagome walked over to the well and looked at all the people who stood around her. How she would miss them. She gripped the completed jewel in her palm and jumped into the well for the last time.

END FLASHBACK

I was foolish. I only worried about what the others thought of me, not of how I myself felt. For months I mourned over the loss by refusing to fight, sleep, and even at times I refused to eat. I eventually stopped the behavior but still the pain eats at me from the inside. I would always wonder how Kagome got along without me. Was she happy?

_'I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you'_

Her words still lingered in my heart and sank deep into the pit of my stomach. Never did I want her to leave. I never wanted to see her hurt. Without her I'm just an empty shell pretending to exist.

_'The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood'_

In such a short time I had grown to love her so much. She had become the world to me and me to her. It now all made sense.

_'So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…'_

"I love you Kagome! I love you with all in my heart!" I shouted to the empty sky. I didn't care who heard, as long as I had Kagome back.

_'And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.'_

I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the well. It all had finally come together. I can't live without her. She is the only thing keeping me alive. In my arms she belonged. Oh how I longed to breath in her sweet scent. To feel her warm body against mine. Just to see her chocolate eyes once again.

_'I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And be back in your arms where I belong'_  
The well had lay untouched for years in the center of the clearing. It was the constant reminder of Kagome and all she had done for everyone. I jumped inside and was overjoyed to be greeted by the familiar blue light.

Once I could feel the ground beneath my feet I pounced out of the well and jumped to the house. The familiar scent of ramen made its way to my nose. I took in a big whiff of air and heaved it out slowly. IT smelled so good. So enticing. No. I had to find Kagome before I even lay a finger on the food.

I pulled back the sliding door and walked inside. Sota, Mrs. H, and Gramps sat around the table helping themselves to a steaming plate of ramen.

"Oh Inuyasha, hello," Mrs. H greeted, "Haven't seen you for awhile."

Sota's face lit up at my entrance and he ran over to my legs and hugged them tightly. "Inuyasha!" he screeched. I ruffled his hair gently and looked at Mrs. H sternly.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked.

The smile faded from her face as she took in a deep breath. "She no longer lives here, Inuyasha," she whispered hoarsely.

"Where does she live?" I asked now getting a little annoyed.

She told me the directions to the house then looked at me sternly. "I'm not sure you should go see her," Mrs. H said.

"Feh, not a chance," I replied jumping out the door and off into the darkness that lay ahead of me.

I seemed to travel for hours until I finally came upon the house Mrs. H said. A light shone in the window in the far left corner of the house. I jumped onto the roof being careful not to be seen and peered inside.

Sure enough Kagome sat on the bed sighing lightly. I smiled happily and prepared to open the window but then stopped.

A man walked into the room and Kagome walked over to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately holding her close. I stared into the window. My heart felt shattered and I could feel tears beginning to form. I pulled away from the window and allowed myself to cry.

_'Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love…'_

For hours I cried. She had someone else. She had moved on. I was no longer there. I couldn't stay here. I was no longer wanted nor needed.

"Good bye," I whispered. The two words that had set us apart forever. "I love you," these words felt so foreign to me. Never did I use the words, not even with Kikyo. Kikyo, the woman who had tried so many times to set us apart. But she could never tear us apart. Never. There was only one person who could. The one person that was most important.

I mumbled for the next few hours. Some of the words directed towards me but most were directed at Kagome. My Kagome. If only I had kept my pride behind me I would have her now. Maybe even as a mate.

_'And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.'_  
I hoped off the roof and dragged my feet slowly to the Shrine. Even though it was almost midnight people seemed to be lining the streets. They gawked at my ears and whispered amongst themselves. But I didn't care.

A loud waling sound began to approach. It grew louder, and louder. A truck stopped with a halt beside me on the street. Men poured out of the vehicle and walked towards me shakily.

"Freeze!" one of the men shouted pointing a gun at me.

I picked him up with one arm and threw him to the side knocking him out. The other men were soon on me trying to get me down. I fought fiercely but the guns proved too much for me. A shot sounded through the streets and I stopped feeling blood come out of my back. Everything around started to slowly disappear and I could feel myself drifting slowly away.

Hours later I awoke strapped onto a cold hard iron table. The men around me talked amongst themselves and pointed at me occasionally. I tried to lift my head but found I couldn't move. Cords connected with my body draining he very life out of me. A panic took over me as my gaze drifted down to my side. Tetseiga wasn't there.

"Damn," I mumbled. I could feel my demon blood coming threatening to take over completely.

"Get away!" was all I could manage to say before darkness had over token me. The men stopped and laughed at my pitiful attempt to escape. Laughter. Sometimes it can describe the happiest of times but at times it can attack the very soul with anger. My eyes glazed over a crimson red and purple stripes appeared on my face. I thrashed out of the cords and chains and looked at my captures an evil grin plastered on my face. One stepped forward and began to scold me for breaking the equipment but was cut off as my claws slit open his throat.

The others looked at me in complete fear and turned to run away.

"Filthy cowards!" I yelled in my gruff demonic voice.

They only seemed to run faster but they couldn't get away. They wouldn't. I almost immediately was upon them clawing out their throats and life. I then stopped and looked at the warm blood drenching my claws. I wanted no needed more.

I jumped out the window into the dark streets I had traveled through earlier. Couples walked by and stared at me oddly. They too soon met the same fate of those in the building. Coming to a halt in the middle of the rode a car before me stopped. A tall man with black hair stepped out.

"Could you please move?" he asked.

My claws were outstretched ready to strike the man. He was an obstacle. He was in my way therefore he had to be destroyed. I lifted up my claws and laughed as I was about to strike.

Suddenly a woman ran out of the car and placed herself between me and the man.  
"Please stop!" she screamed. Her raven hair hanging over her face. She slowly brushed it away reveling her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. My grin faded as I looked at the face of the very woman I loved.  
My senses began to return. My eyes returned to the normal amber as the stripes disappeared. 

"Kagome," I stuttered.

She looked at me with disbelief, "Inuyasha?"

I back up slowly looking at the human blood on my hands. It was disgusting. It reeked of the horrible events that had just occurred.

"No," I whispered shakily, "Damn, how could I let this happen?" The world once again went blank and I blacked out.

Hours later I woke in a small room. But this time I lay on a soft comfortable bed surrounded by the sweet aromas. Once my vision came together I glanced down to see Tetseiga at my side. I slowly sat up rubbing my head softly. It hurt so much. Where was I? The memories from the night before suddenly flooded back into my mind. I looked at my hands which still had the dried blood plastered on them. I felt ashamed. Ashamed I couldn't keep my demon blood inside.

I walked down a narrow hallway and into a small bathroom. I quickly turned on the water and tried desperately to wash the scent away.

"Damn! Why won't it come off?!" I yelled without thinking.

Kagome suddenly walked in behind me. "Hey," she whispered. I jumped backwards and readied my claws not used to people sneaking up behind me. I quickly straightened myself trying to look like nothing had happened.

She giggled at my sad attempt to cover up my surprise.

"Feh, whatcha laughin at?" I snorted.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" she replied.

"What do ya mean by that?" I answered.

"Still as stubborn as always," she slipped in sneakily.

"I see you're still as stupid as always!" I half yelled.

"Inuyasha," she said dangerously, "Sit!"

My face met with the hard tile ground as I glared up at her. There we were again, seeing each other for the first time in two years and we couldn't do anything but fight.

_'As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here'_

"Kagome," I whispered.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Now was the only chance I had, it was now or never.

"I love you," I whispered.

Her eyes grew wide at my sudden words. The words that had suddenly come out of my mouth. The words I had so longed to use.  
I had since gotten up off the floor and now stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Inu, Inu," she whispered not able to finish my name.

"You don't have to say anything," I replied sadly, "I knew someone like you could never love a hanyou."

I sadly turned tears beginning to form. She couldn't see me like this, not now not ever.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

I slowly turned around; I had to get it over with.

"I love you too," she said tears streaming down her soft face. Before I knew it she was in my arms hugging my body close. I wrapped my arms around her slowly and pulled her even closer.

"Oh Kagome," I whispered, "I wish I could've told you sooner, but there was something inside that wouldn't let me."

She lifted her head and looked deep into my amber eyes, "its okay, Inuyasha. I know how you feel. But I can't be with you." She pulled away tears forming in her eyes once again, "I'm married, Inuyasha. I can't just cast this guy aside. He is really nice and doesn't deserve it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She loved me but stayed with another man! How could she! I finally confess my feelings and she turns me away?! It was too much. I dashed out of the room and into the room I woke up in. Shutting the door I locked it how Kagome had showed me to do so many times before. The tears I had held inside finally came out down my cheeks and into my slightly opened mouth. 

She would never be with me; I had to except the truth. No, I couldn't, it was just too painful. Why! Why couldn't I have told her sooner?!

The room was suddenly surrounded by a warm, blue aura as a voice spoke out.

"Inuyasha," It whispered. Its voice was low and cracked. The very sound sent shivers down my spine as I stood up.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

The voice laughed in an eerie tone.

"Why Inuyasha, you don't know me? I am the very soul that lives inside of you. The very thing keeping you alive," the voice explained, "And now it seems you have lost your will to live. Why is that so?"

"Feh, if you're my soul you should know by now," I replied.

"Yes, in fact I do," The voice answered, "You are much smarter than you look. For you have realized Kagome is now the only reason to live, is it not?"

"No duh," my voice now down to a hoarse whispered remembering Kagome, "What the hell do you want with me!"

"I'll show you," the voice replied. A purple puff of smoke flew towards me sending me back into the wall.  
I awoke minutes later in a village. A ball rolled past my foot.

"Where am I?" I asked the voice. There came no reply. "Where am I damnnit?!" I shouted.

"Look and see," the voice cackled.

I turned my head in the direction in which the ball went and gasped. A small child stood in the middle of a group of men.

"Half breed?" the child whispered. He ran over to a beautiful human woman as she placed her arms around the young boy. The child had long silver hair with bright amber eyes. The woman's eyes filled with tears as she hugged the child closer.

"What?" I asked now calmed. It was me, as a child. Half breed, the word stabbed at my heart digging deeper than any mortal wound I could obtain.

"The past always looks so different, through another's eyes," the voice whispered.

"What the hell," I replied, "I'm not a different person!"

"So it would seem," the voice replied.

"Don't listen to them! They don't know what they're talking about!" I shouted directed towards the child.

"Inuyasha," the spirit chuckled, "Don't you realize they can't hear you? They can't see you either. Come"

A purple void opened up from behind me. I stepped in and felt the cold air whoosh past my face. After the air stopped I stood in a forest. A giant tree loomed behind me as I turned around I could hear the rustling of bushes. On the other side of the tree a girl stepped out. Her raven hair covered her eyes and she was dressed quite differently.

"Kagome," I whispered. Kagome stumbled out of the bushes and looked ahead. I lay pinned to the God Tree completely unaware of my surroundings. She came up to me and gently rubbed my ears.

"Hey," I snorted. Just then a hoard of arrows shot at her. I quickly jumped in front of her only to have the arrows go right through me.

"What the hell?!" I grunted. 

"This is the past, the time cannot be changed," the voice whispered.

I quickly glanced over at the tree to see Kagome unharmed and covering my body.

"Thank goodness," I sighed.

"She covered your own body with hers in defense," the voice whispered, "Even before you two could meet."

A cool rush of air hit my face as the scene quickly changed. Instead of the forest I now stood in a dark room covered in darkness.

"You need to warn me about that," I mumbled.

"Kagome," a voice echoed, "You smell nice."  
"Huh?" I wondered. I turned around to see myself in human form laying my head on Kagome's lap.

"What, I thought you said you couldn't stand my scent!" Kagome shouted back angrily.

"I was lying," I whispered weakly before falling into sleep.

"She shed tears for your sake," the voice whispered, "She was worried because she loved you so."

Another wind whisked me away from the room and I landed in Kagome's time. She stood near the God Tree mumbling to herself. I leaned closer to hear her words.

"In such a short time I had grown to love him so much," she whispered tears streaming down her face. Was she talking about me?

"She even admits to herself her feelings when you yourself could not," the voice answered, "Even after she had seen you with Kikyo."

I remembered that time. She had asked if she could stay with me, if it was okay with me. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I gave her up so many times for Kikyo. Kikyo never cried for me. Kikyo never protected me. No, I may have thought I loved her but I didn't. Not the way I loved Kagome. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as the voice whispered in my ear, "Brace yourself."

The world spun around me as Kagome drifted farther and farther away. I reached my hand out as if to touch her, but I was too far. The scene changed once again as I was knocked off my feet by the wind. Kagome lay on her bed crying her eyes out into her pillow.

"Kagome," I whispered as I reached out to touch her. I couldn't believe it, my hand went right through her!  
_  
'Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love'_

"Oh Inuyasha," she mumbled between sobs.

"Kagome," I whispered.

"Look over there," the voice whispered hoarsely.

I spun around to find myself laying there. My chest didn't move and my eyelids were closed tight.

"No," Kagome cried, "No."

"WE are no longer in the past," the voice said.

"Then where are we?" I asked. No answer. "Where are you damnnit!" I shouted. Still no answer.

I walked over to Kagome and tried to place a hand on her shoulder. It still went through.

"Kagome, why can't I touch you," my eyes began to swell up with tears. They silently fell down my cheeks as I looked at her longingly.   
"Okay I get it!" I shouted, "Just please make her stop crying."

A whoosh of air hit me hard in the chest as the scene whirled. I opened my eyes to see the trees in front of me. I felt my face, it was warm with life. I was back! But where was I?

Suddenly Kagome jumped into my arms as she whispered goodbye.

"Goo- Goo," the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't let her go, no I wouldn't let her go!

I lifted a clawed finger to her chin and lifted it until I could see into her chocolate eyes. With the other hand I stroked her raven hair softly. I could feel her again.

"I love you, Kagome," I whispered. Her sad expression changed into a happy smile as she once again cried into my haori.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

I once again lifted up her head and leaned forward until her lips met mine in a passion filled kiss.

Miroku and Sango stared on with amazement as I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly allowed my tongue to enter her mouth and dance with hers as the kiss deepened. I finally broke away and stared into her eyes. 

"You still leave?" I asked a hint of a whine in my voice.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

I laughed at the simple comment, "What do you think?" My lips once again crashed into hers. Sometimes words can't describe a moment, but just a single movement can.

Good-bye. The two words that could've set us apart, forever. The two words that did, for awhile. But there is a greater force than words, love. Love, an emotion that can even track across time just to end up in the end. Here is my story of love. My story of how my love prevails, through space and time.

_'And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.'

(I hope you all liked it! Yes I know I let it out earlier than I said but it's a good thing right? Please R&R! I hope you liked the fluff at the end. It sure took me awhile to write! And please listen the 3 Doors Down! They are a really good band and they wrote this song! Isn't it great! It's my favorite! Bye and remember to read my other story, Reflection of Gold!)


End file.
